


Carol Danvers Saves The Day

by ripavengers



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers Endgame, But Full of Love, Carol comes to save Tony and Nebula from space, Glimpse of rhodeycarol stevetony and peppertony, dont stab me if anything about Carol is wrong I’m too lazy to fact check, small bit angsty, the trailer is really sad so I’m here to fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: A loud bang could be heard on the other side of the ship. The door. It hasn’t been opened in years.Nebula’s eyes shoot open. She could hear footsteps.“Is there anyone here?”Nebula perks up, regaining some energy. Could this be their saviour?





	Carol Danvers Saves The Day

**Author's Note:**

> So the trailer for Avengers Endgame was really sad, here’s a small fic to help remedy that. 
> 
> Carol saves Nebula and Tony from dying in space thank you very much. 
> 
> If you think I’m cool check out my twitter ripavengers because I post aus there and random tweets thanks.

”Hey miss potts. If you find this recording, don’t feel bad about this. Part of the journey is the end. Just for the record, being adrift in space with zero promise of rescue is more fun than it sounds. Food and water ran out four days ago. Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning. When i drift off, I will dream about you. It’s always you.”

Tony turns off the recording and relaxes into his position on the floor. All hope has left and all that is left to do it wait. Wait for the air to leave his lungs, his face turn purple, and his muscles seize up.

Tony had come to terms with his death, it’s been four years since everyone had turned to dust, disappeared, died. Whatever you want to call it.

Nebula and he have just been floating around space waiting for someone, anyone to come save them. The thrusters on their ship had been broken so all they could do was wait.

Tony recorded messages for all of them, he doesn’t know if they’ll ever get them, doesn’t even know if any of them are alive. Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Steve.

Steve. Where did it all go wrong?

They were happy, until they weren’t.

Tony has Pepper now. Had Pepper.

At this point it’s all wishful thinking. It doesn’t matter anyhow, Tony is going to die.

Tony felt a presence in the doorway and looked over, Nebula. Who else would it be?

“You finished?” She asks walking over to sit beside Tony.

Tony leans his head on her shoulder, “That was the last of them. You sure you don’t want to record a message for anyone?”

Nebula looks down, “I don’t have anyone, not anymore.”

“You have me,” Tony smiles, only a small, brief smile but a smile all the least.

“Stark, are you really okay with dying?”

“I’ve made my peace with it. There’s no point hoping for a saviour, not anymore. I’ve always done everything myself but this is one thing I can’t do.”

The two sit there in silence for awhile before Tony sighs and gets up.

“I think I would rather die by myself if that’s okay with you N.”

“You don’t have to Tony, I’ve been by myself for my whole life. I don’t want to die by myself.”

Tony looks at her sadly and sits back down, “Well my friend, it was nice getting to know you.”

Tony grabs Nebula’s hand and holds it as he feels the air getting thinner and thinner. A single tear falls down his cheek, maybe he isn’t ready to die just yet.

Tony thinks back to that day, that horrible day.

 

_“Something’s happening,” Mantis says worriedly before disappearing from Quill’s grip. Everyone looks around confused, Drax was next to disappear calling for Quill with a scared voice. It looks like they are turning into dust. “Oh man.” That was Quill. Strange disappears looking at Tony, “Tony, there was no other way.” “Mr Stark.” Tony turns around. No. “I don’t feel so good.” Tony tries to reassure him but Peter sounds so scared. “I don’t know what’s happening,” he says as he falls into Tony grasp. “I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go,” he repeats, frightened. He falls to the ground and whispers, “I’m sorry,” before disappearing. Tony tried to catch him. “He did it,” Nebula says._

 

At least Tony can be with them now, everyone he’s failed, everyone he’s let down.

Tony could feel Nebula shaking beside him. With what little energy he had left Tony turns to her, “It’s going to be okay.”

That’s what Tony told Peter all those years ago. He was lying then and he’s lying now but people love to be reassured, even when they know it’s fake.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do more, couldn’t figure out a way to get us home.”

“Tony it’s not your fault, I couldn’t get us out either. Besides, I probably would’ve hated earth.”

Tony shook his head, “I don’t know N, you would’ve got used it the way you got used to me. Gosh you hated me at the start. I mean I understand why, I’m very annoying and we were both mourning. You would’ve loved the Avengers base though. Very high tech stuff all designed and built by yours truly. You would have your own room and you could use all the facilities. I’m sure you would love the training room.”

“Maybe I would’ve liked it,” Nebula sighs.

“You would probably hate Steve.”

“But you don’t.”

“No, not even after everything he’s done. I could never hate Steve. He probably thinks I do hate him. I hope he gets my message. I hope he doesn’t blame himself. I hope he’s still alive.”

It’s his last moments alive and all Tony could think about is Steve. Fucking Steve Rogers, the man with a plan, Captain America, America’s poster boy, the perfect man.

If Steve could see Tony now. Except he can’t. Tony is all alone, save for Nebula.

If Nebula wasn’t there Tony would’ve ended it a long time again. Her help and the hope that someone might show up is what kept him going.

“Nebula, I just want to say thank you. Thank you for being here and helping me through this,” Tony chokes out with his last breath.

Nebula could feel him slipping away, “Tony, Tony, stay with me,” she calls out to him.

It was too late, Nebula could feel herself getting drowsier. She closes her eyes and accepts her fate.

 

A loud bang could be heard on the other side of the ship. The door. It hasn’t been opened in years.

Nebula’s eyes shoot open. She could hear footsteps.

“Is there anyone here?”

Nebula perks up, regaining some energy. Could this be their saviour?

“We’re in here,” Nebula tries to shout but it’s croaky.

The footsteps come closer and Nebula tries to shout again, this time it’s a little clearer.

A figure appears in the doorway and sees the two figures sitting on the ground perched up against the wall, one almost lifeless, the other trying to stay awake.

“I need two air masks in the cockpit ASAP, and a stretcher,” the person, a woman in blue and red with blonde hair, says. Nebula can’t see who she’s speaking to.

The woman comes closer, “I’m Captain Marvel.”

Nebula looks up at her, “My friend, he needs help.”

“It’s coming, don’t worry. What about you?”

“I’ll be fine,” Nebula says crawling over to Tony, trying to wake him once again.

Captain Marvel hands her an air mask to help regulate her breathing.

Some more people come rushing in, a floating stretcher following them. They come to lift Tony up onto the stretcher and Nebula is reluctant to let them. Who are these people?

Nebula has never heard of this Captain Marvel, is she even trust worthy?

Nebula looks over at the woman, she looks sad.

“Tony?” She whispers.

Nebula looks confused, how does she know Tony?

“What did you say?”

Captain Marvel looks up and puts on a firm expression, “He just looks like somebody that I used to know.”

Is this person from earth? Could she be one of those mutants or inhumans that Tony talks about?

“Who are you exactly?” Nebula questions.

“I’m a Kree warrior. I got a message from an old friend that earth was in trouble. But it’s not just earth that’s in trouble. I was flying over there when I saw your ship. You’re not the first people I’ve picked up, some Asgardians were stranded looking for their King.”

“So you’re going to earth? Because that’s where we need to go.”

“Yes, do you mind telling me your name?”

Nebula thinks, maybe she could trust this woman. “My name is Nebula, the man I’m with is Tony Stark.”

Captain Marvel perks up at the name Tony.

“Oh my god, it really is Tony.”

“You know him?”

“Yes, I was human before I was injected with Kree blood. I grew up on earth. I dated Tony’s best friend James.”

At least she knew Tony, she’ll protect him.

“Is he going to be okay?”

“I hope so, or James is going to kill me.”

This woman has a fond look on her face, they’ve really been saved.

“Well we better get going, we have a universe to save.”

Nebula grins, “Oh believe me, I’m going to enjoy this.”

“You know what happened here?”

“Thanos, he used all of the infinity stones and killed half of all living things. I have a personal vendetta against him. He tortured me for years and killed my sister. He deserves everything that’s coming for him.”

Nebula follows Captain Marvel to the door and leaves the ship that she and Tony have been trapped on for the last four years.

 

•

 

Tony opens his eyes with a gasp and struggles to breath for a few seconds. How could he still be alive?

He looks around and sees that he’s in a medical bay of a ship, but not the ship that he was on with Nebula.

Nebula. Where is she?

At the door is a woman dressed in red and blue with blonde hair. She smiles at him and Tony recognises her.

“Hiya spaceface,” Tony calls out from his bed.

Carol comes rushing over to his side and gives him a hug, “Tony I can’t believe you’re here.”

“What happened?”

“I found you and your friend on the brink of death in that ship and saved you. Brought you here and filled you with good, clean air.”

“I haven’t seen you in years Carol. Rhodey is gonna be so happy.”

“I’ve missed you, I don’t even know where to start.”

“Last I saw you was when you went off to fight in a war between the Kree and the Skrulls.”

“That’s true, I’ve been through a lot since. What about you?”

“Ah well I was captured in Afghanistan and forced to build armour which I used to escape and now fight crime with.”

“And you somehow ended up in space.”

“A big doughnut showed up with some bad guys and I got in the doughnut which took me to Titan and to Thanos. I’m sure you know all about that.”

“You haven’t changed,” Carol shook her head. “We’re heading to earth. Fury sent me a distress signal.”

“Fury? That son of a bitch, knew all about you and didn’t share.”

“You know Fury?”

“Yeah, he started the Avengers initiative. Recruited me but I didn’t exactly get in. I just paid for and built everything.”

“I have a lot to catch up on. And I’m sorry for not reaching out after my accident. I was on earth for a little while but Fury said no contact.”

“Of course he did. I’m just glad you’re okay,” Tony smiles. Carol was his best friend, don’t tell Rhodey. She could defeat Thanos, and now she has powers. And he’s going home, she saved him. It was a lot to take in.

“Where’s Nebula?”

“She’s in her room, I told her you were awake and to come by after I talked to you.”

“Thank you Carol, for everything.”

 

•  


 

“Okay we’re nearing earth’s atmosphere, Tony gave us the coordinates of the Avengers’ base so that’s where we’ll be landing,” Carol calls out in her Captain voice. Leading suits her, Tony thinks.

“Looks like we’re getting home Nebula, you’ll have to suffer through earth and all her glories.”

“What about you? You get to see everyone again, you get to see Steve again.”

Tony suddenly gets sad, but what if Steve isn’t there? What if he died too?

“I don’t even know what I’ll say to him if I see him.”

“Give him a hug, we all know you need one.”

“I got a hug out of you eventually, you’re a great hugger N.”

“Don’t tell anyone, they’ll expect things.”

Tony hopes Nebula stays on earth after the whole situation is dealt with. Nebula will kill Thanos and then what? They’ve become so close Tony doesn’t want to lose her.

“Everyone grab a seat, it’s gonna be a bumpy ride.” Carol is joking of course but it’s always fun to mess with her passengers.

The ships hisses to halt as they reach the ground, Carol looks apprehensive.

“What is it?” Tony asks her.

“There’s people outside pointing guns at us.”

Tony takes a peak out of the windscreen and gasps. He gets up and runs towards the hangar bay door, “Carol open it.”

“Tony we have to be cautious.”

“Carol open the goddamn door,” Tony shouts.

Carol sighs before pushing the button that opens the door.

Tony runs out of the door as fast as he can and hears someone say “Put your guns down.”

Tony spots him and barrels into him with open arms, “I’ve missed you,” Tony keeps repeating into his neck while hugging him.

Tony feels teardrops hitting his head, “Tony? Is it really you? Oh my god.”

Tony can hear whispers around him but he doesn’t care. He’s with Steve. Steve is alive. Steve is okay. Steve is here.

Tony pulls away from where his head was nuzzled into Steve’s neck to look at Steve’s face. It’s really him.

They stare at each other teary eyed. Tony wants to kiss him, but he can’t.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” It’s Steve who breaks the silence.

“It’s been hard, it’s been so hard. I almost died. But I had Nebula. And Carol came to save me.”

Steve knew those names. Tony and Rhodey always talked about Carol, they’re super friend. Nebula was a friends of sorts to Rocket. Steve is just glad Tony wasn’t alone.

“Rhodey is inside, he’s going to be so happy to see you Tony.”

“And Pepper?” Tony questions. Rhodey is okay that’s great news.

Steve frowns, “Tony I’m sorry.”

“No, no not her,” Tony cries.

Steve brings Tony closer for another hug. Pepper is gone too.

“She’s not dead,” Steve whispers, “But you didn’t come back and she left. I don’t know where she is or how she is.”

Tony sighs in relief. He can find her.

Carol and her crew and the asgardians and Nebula get off the ship.

Tony separates from Steve, “Everyone this is Captain Marvel. She saved Nebula and I and a bunch of asgardians from dying in space.”

Tony looks around at who came out with Steve and sees Natasha, Thor, Bruce, and some Shield workers.

Thor comes to the front, “Did you say asgardians?” He has a hopeful look on his face. Tony has missed him, has missed everyone.

Valkyrie and Korg come out from behind Carol and Thor cries, actually cries real tears.

Bruce and Nat walk towards Tony, “Is it really you?” Bruce questions.

“It’s me Brucie, I’ve missed you so much. You too Nat. Is Clint here?”

“He’s alive, he’s not here.”

Tony can see the sad look on Nat’s face and doesn’t push further.

Tony ushers Carol over to them, “This is the fiercest warrior in the universe.”

Carol sighs and then smiles at the heroes in front of her, “Hi, I’m Carol Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel.”

Tony sees a raccoon pop out from behind the crowd and looks towards Nebula. Nebula smiles at Tony before going over to the raccoon, that must be Rocket. Tony knows that Nebula is going to tell him what happened to the rest of the guardians, not an easy job.

“Tony, where is Strange and that kid you went off with?” Bruce asked, remembering the people that went on that ring ship with Tony before he called Steve.

“They, uh, they didn’t make it.” Tony tucked his head back into Steve’s neck.

“Can I go see Rhodey now?” Tony asked, looking up at Steve. Steve nodded, letting Tony go but grabbing his hand to hold. He lost him before, he won’t lose him again.

Carol followed them, wanting to see Rhodey again. It’s been too long.

 

•

 

“Tones? Oh my god,” Rhodey cries, running over to hug Tony, who lets go of Steve’s hand to hug his best friend back.

“Rhodey I’ve missed you so much, I didn’t even know if you were still alive.”

“Tony we all thought you were dead, you went to space and never came back. Pepper left, she’s really mad at you.”

Tony breaks their hug and nods behind him, signalling to Rhodey to look there. When he does he gasps.

“Hey James,” Carol says sheepishly.

“Carol, hi. I can’t believe you’re here, and you saved Tony.”

“Of course I did, that boy will always need my help.”

“Hey,” Tony shouts, offended.

Steve looks at all of them and smiles to himself, Tony is really back. He brought his friend who’s immensely powerful and they’re going to find Thanos and bring everyone back.

Everything will go back to the way it was.

Tony doesn’t hate him.

They will win.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
